


Silicone and Love Bites

by gala_apples



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Chastity Device, Dom/sub, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-21
Updated: 2012-06-21
Packaged: 2017-11-08 05:38:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/439744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gala_apples/pseuds/gala_apples
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five times Gerard kisses Mikey's neck.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silicone and Love Bites

“Shouldn’t we wait until we get there?” Mikey’s not in the habit of questioning Gerard’s orders, but this just seems like a bad idea.

“It’s all plastic, it’s safe for metal detectors.” Gerard moves in on him, hands landing on either side of his head. “You’d like it though, if it was metal and they caught you out. Stripping like a whore in the security office, their eyes crawling all over you.”

He’s not quite pinned. He could probably slink under Gerard’s arm and get away. Theoretically. Mikey would never actually try it. He’s never been interested in getting away from Gerard, and he doubts he ever will be.

“You’d have to tell them why you were wearing it. You’d tell them who your dick belongs to.”

Mikey can’t help but shove his hips forward, trying to make contact. Gerard takes a quick step back, evading him with ease. It’s right, as frustrating as it is. When Gerard’s like this, he’s in charge. Mikey doesn’t get to rut unless Gerard wants him to.

“This is the last time you’re going to come. You better savour it.”

A whimper tumbles over his lips and lands at Gerard’s feet. Any hope of saying no is gone now, was probably never really there. It’s hard to say no to Gerard, especially when he’s got this aspect of his personality out. Gerard’s like a cut gemstone; a dozen different faces, each of them slightly different. Mikey knows the value of all of the faces, even if he does like some more than others. He’s the only one that Gerard lets see all of them, probably because he understands their value.

Gerard keeps him pinned to the wall. His arms drop down and it’s just his weight keeping Mikey in place. It’s as good as permission to rut, but he holds still. They both need the words. He stays still as Gerard bites down his neck, only arching it a bit so he has more surface to use.

“You can use my thigh.”

Mikey does. It’s not nudity, or penetration, but it’s what Gerard has offered, so it’s what he’ll have.

*

Going through security Mikey is paranoid. Not Paramour levels of paranoia, he’s better than that now. Not insane, terrified paranoia. He’s got righteous paranoia. Airports, border crossings, basically any place with official security is a place you don’t want to look like you’re trying to get away with something. And with what he’s wearing, he can’t look any other way.

No, the piece doesn’t have metal. His cock cage is expensive, comfortable -relatively speaking- and one hundred percent silicone. It won’t set off anything walking through a metal detector.

The thing that makes Mikey act twitchy is how he feels when he’s wearing it. Wearing the silicone sheath makes him feel like he’s an entirely different person, like his face shouldn’t match his passport. Any authority worth their paycheck can see he’s got a secret. The entire time he’s in line he’s just waiting to be pulled aside.

In the end though, it’s Gerard that grabs his arm and drags him off before the plane starts loading. They tuck in behind a vending machine, no person in sight in either direction. Gerard takes three minutes to gently kiss each bruise on his neck and throat before they buy a Snickers for Ray and Kit Kats for Frank and James and Mike to excuse their absence. It’s a nice bon voyage moment, one that helps settle him.

*

Gerard is a giant bastard, or at least that’s the conclusion Mikey has come to. If Christa stuck her feet in Ray’s lap like this, or Jamia Frank’s, they’d be teases. Loving, good natured sex-teases, but still. Gerard’s feet in Mikey’s lap is just brotherly affection, or annoyance, depending on who you ask. Ray understands the subtle methods of bothering that older brothers use, he makes a good ‘stop it or I’ll punch you in the throat’ ally. Frank and Mike have been off on their own adventures a lot, but they tend to side with Gerard with remarks like ‘we pester because we _care_ ’. Dewees is really really good at staying neutral.

The truth is it’s teasing on a level Frank and Ray couldn’t begin to understand. At least if Jamia rubbed her heel against the length of Frank’s cock, he could get aroused by it without impediment. She might not put out, her choice, but at least Frank’s body could choose to enjoy it. Mikey doesn’t have the same choice, so it’s far more distracting.

It’s a truth Mikey will never be able to say out loud. What they have is private. The kink aspect is private, certainly, although they probably have their guesses about that. There _was_ that one time in ‘05 Pete couldn’t get the knots undone, and couldn’t find scissors, so he freaked out and got Patrick. Patrick and Bob shared everything, way more simpatico as roommates than he and Frank ever were. Much more importantly, the depth of their relationship is private. Everyone else thinks they’re just brothers heavily imprinted on each other, highly co-dependant. Frank always jokes that they’ll need to marry twins. The lame jokes might stop if they told him. Everything else might stop too. It’s not worth the risk. What they have works better in silence.

He still wants to kick Gerard when he bends to grab the sketchbook on the other side of him, and pecks a kiss on his neck. A kiss on his still bruised neck is like a finger in his ass. Combined with the toes pressing against his encapsulated balls, it’s just not _fair_.

*

Everyone gets hard on stage. He’s not sure about the female equivalent. He’s not sure if Joan Jett or Sheila E or the bassist from MSI -Lindsey, possibly? It’s been a few years, and MSI wasn’t the band they hung out with the most on Projekt Rev- get wet when they’re performing. But Gerard, Ray, Pete, the Maddens; every guy he knows gets hard. 

He never used to be exempt. Performing is an exciting thing. Sometimes the level of terror vs joy tilts to one side. Being bottled scared him, and he knows it scared Frank too, that’s why he was so aggressive. Playing Madison Square was one of the best nights of his life. But every concert is a rush- adrenaline, endorphins, and blood surging whereever the fuck they want. 

Mikey’s exempt now. He can’t get hard anymore. Not even when Gerard darts in to kiss his neck and the fans scream. The silicone separates his balls, keeps his cock pressed tight against them. He can get aroused, but he can’t do anything about it. He trusts Gerard to not let it last forever. He trusts him to know when it’s time, and he’s starting to learn how to trust himself to just wait patiently.

*

Mikey thought it might happen after the Planetary Go taping, provided things went well. Things did go well. Everyone’s in a great mood. They played a mini-set, Frank’s wearing a wolf-hat, the fans were amazing. More specifically, Gerard’s in a great mood. That lends itself to both horniness and generosity, emotions that Mikey can use.

Once they’re in their room, Gerard starts getting undressed. Mikey’s grateful for it. He misses Gerard’s black tank top. You could see skin when he was wearing it, more each day as the arm holes stretched. This yellow sleeved shirt fits closely, but not in a sexy way, just in a normal t-shirt way.

“Take off your pants.”

He does.

“Get the lube.”

He does.

“Hands and knees.”

He does.

And Gerard fucks him, never once touching his covered dick. It’s enough to make Mikey want to cry. The sensations of being aroused but unable to show it are overwhelming. He’s drowning. Gerard can sense it. He pulls out and gives him a minute to catch his hitching breath and accept the things he can’t change. Then Gerard pushes him until he’s rolling over onto his back. When he starts fucking him again, this time with his knees at his chest, Mikey tries to not lose himself in it. He focuses on Gerard. He _is_ Gerard’s.

“Pretty boy, so frustrated. Soon. You’re so good that it’ll be soon.”

The praise isn’t an orgasm, but in some ways it’s better. It’s like a kiss as Gerard whispers it against his throat. He’s glad it’ll be soon, but he would wait forever.


End file.
